


New Found Glory

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dom/sub, Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: He's wanted this since he first saw Sheppard, holster around his thigh and fingers running over his Beretta...





	New Found Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's kink_bingo's 'Object penetration (objects not designed for sex)' kink.

"You're such a slut, McKay." Sheppard's voice is a low murmur that shoots straight to Rodney's cock. "Fuck, look at you--"

The gun moves over Rodney's stomach, presses against his cock briefly before running over his balls. "All hard and needy." Nudges at his balls again and Rodney moves into the touch.

"Christ, McKay, I'm holding a gun against your balls and you're fucking whimpering like a whore."

But Rodney doesn't care what he sounds like, because he's wanted this since he first saw Sheppard, holster around his thigh and fingers running over his Beretta. Wants it because somewhere, somehow, _fingers_ and _gun_ and _Sheppard_ all became intermingled in Rodney's head.

And Sheppard _knew_. Worked it out between the blowjobs in closets and fucking Rodney in the puddlejumpers. Which is why Rodney's on his back, wrists tied to the bed and straining, fucking _straining_ , towards the gun that's running over his flesh, when the sensible part of him knows he should have left as soon as he'd walked into Sheppard's quarters and seen the gun turning over and over in Sheppard's hands.

But he didn't leave, and now--

"Please--" Because Rodney's not above begging, not above anything so long as Sheppard just does something.

But Sheppard just laughs, the bastard just fucking _laughs_ , and continues his trail over Rodney. "Something you want, McKay?"

And Rodney wants to curse, to shout and tell him to get the fuck on with it already, but he thinks all his words have moved down to pool in his dick and all he can do is whimper. 

Although maybe the whimpering works, because the gun moves away from him and Sheppard's hand rests against Rodney's stomach, fingers splayed out against the skin. "Are you ready?" he asks, not waiting for an answer before the gun is back, slick with something and pressing against Rodney's ass.

Sheppard's fingers wrap around Rodney's cock as the gun pushes into him, hard and unyielding. His fingers grasp at air, hands tugging against the restraints that hold him as Sheppard fucks him slowly.

"Jesus, Rodney--" Because maybe Sheppard's not as unaffected by this as he's trying to make out, words ragged and careful as Rodney's thighs shift further apart, opening himself to move and more of Sheppard's gaze.

"John--" The name falls from Rodney's lips, question and answer in one. And the gun pulls out of him, too sharp and too fast as Sheppard's yanking open his BDUs, hard cock springing out as he settles between Rodney's legs and buries himself in one thrust.

Rodney knows it won't last long, _can't_ last long. He's been on the edge since he first realised exactly what Sheppard had in mind and all it takes is Sheppard's hand around his cock, harsh and _there_ and Rodney's coming, yelling as he shoots over Sheppard's fingers.

Sheppard's hips stutter, thrusting once, twice, before his shout joins Rodney's, arms holding him up for only a brief second before he collapses, sweat-soaked t-shirt rubbing against Rodney's skin. His cock slips out of Rodney's ass and Rodney can't help the wince that crosses his face.

"You okay?" Sheppard asks, not moving from his position on Rodney's chest.

Rodney just nods, throat raw and ass sore and eyes drifting to the gun on the floor. "Yeah," he manages after a minute, "I'm good."


End file.
